He Still Has Time
by kcf0014
Summary: My first fanfic... tho it's a songfic... based on the song "I'd Do Anything" - Gordo's thoughts on Lizzie's big day


Disclaimer: I do not own the television show "Lizzie McGuire" nor do I own the song "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan.  
  
David Gordon took a seat in the large building next to his long-time friend Miranda Sanchez. They both awaited the arrival of their other best friend, Elizabeth Mcguire.  
  
*Another day is going by  
  
I'm thinking about you all the time*  
  
David, better known as "Gordo" in his child/teen years couldn't help but think about Elizabeth, who was still known as "Lizzie". He had thought about her every day since 8th grade, whether or not he was near her.  
  
*But you're out there  
  
And I'm here waiting*  
  
He had always been on the sidelines though. She had always liked someone else, and not him.  
  
*And I wrote this letter in my head  
  
'Cuz so many thing were left unsaid*  
  
Many times he had come close to telling her his true feelings, but he always backed out of it. He just couldn't. What if she didn't feel the same way?  
  
*But now you're gone  
  
And I can't think straight*  
  
But all was too late now. He had been called back from California, where he had become a very successful doctor, to attend this very joyous occasion of his best friend.  
  
*This could be the one last chance  
  
To make you understand yeah  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you*  
  
He couldn't just let her go. But he knew he had to.  
  
*Together we broke all the rules  
  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
  
And leave this place  
  
To never come back*  
  
They had always been friends, though. They did fight a lot, but Gordo, Lizzie, and even Miranda always made up. They promised to be friends forever. But that wasn't enough for him.  
  
*And now maybe after all these years  
  
If you miss me have no fears  
  
I'll be here  
  
I'll be waiting*  
  
If only she knew. If only she could feel the same way.  
  
Gordo's thoughts were interrupted by a beautiful blonde woman walking down the center aisle dressed in all white. A gray-headed man walked with her, arm in arm. He, Mr. McGuire, was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
The ceremony began as Lizzie stepped next to a good looking man. They shared a smile as they turned towards another, older man.  
  
The man said, "We welcome you to this happy occasion, the marriage of Ethan Craft & Elizabeth McGuire."  
  
A blonde woman next to Gordo sobbed. Miranda pointed and giggled, but Gordo was too into his thoughts to laugh at Katelyn Sanders.  
  
The older man continued, "If there is anyone who objects to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
*This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
  
And I just can't let you leave me once again*  
  
David Gordon stood up.  
  
*I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you*  
  
All eyes were on Gordo. How could he explain himself?  
  
*I close my eyes  
  
And all I see is you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
I try to sleep  
  
I can't forget you  
  
.  
  
And I'd do anything for you*  
  
Beep. beep. beep.  
  
14-year-old David Gordon hit his hand against the alarm clock and than quickly sat up. He looked at the picture of him with his two best friends.  
  
It had just been a dream. He was still in eighth grade, almost highschool.  
  
He still had time. He still had time to tell her how he felt.  
  
He leapt off his bed to get ready for school.  
  
*I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
With you  
  
Yeah  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
'Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you* 


End file.
